This invention relates to an electronic device for scoring and in particular it relates to a device designed to take uncertainty out of decisions in the game of squash but it will be realised that the invention is applicable also with some modification to tennis and other games.
One of the reasons for the device is that world tournaments are being conducted which have extremely high prize money and therefore need a system of scoring which will ensure that the players can depend on the decision which is called, and while, for instance, the rules of squash as approved by the International Squash Racquet Federation allows for the control of the game by one referee and one marker, it is proposed according to the present invention that control be by one marker and by three referees, that is, by an odd number of persons, so that a decision recorded is the result of, for instance, two out of three decisions.